Why We Fright
Description Volume 2, Episode 2: When no one shows up for Fear Squad tryouts, Frankie uses her electrifying personality to recruit the ghouls. Will her efforts turn out to be a voltageous fail? Summary Cleo and Ghoulia are on their way to the gymnasium to talk with the applicants for the Fear Squad. Cleo is confident that their advertisement for the tryouts and the general honor of being on the squad will have brought them many, but when they enter the gym, they find it empty except for Frankie, who already is a fearleader. Cleo realizes her reputation as a perfectionist is not the way to attract new blood and vows that she'll do better next time, but doubts there will be a next time. As she leaves the gymnasium, Frankie notes that she could recruit people for the squad for Cleo. Ghoulia is sceptic, but doesn't dissuade her. As Cleo cries over losing the squad in private, Frankie desperately tries to recruit new fearleaders but finds many fleeing the invitation. Frankie passes by Lagoona in the hallways and asks if she wants to join, but she replies she can’t because she just became captain of the swim team. Next, Frankie approaches Draculaura just a moment after Heath has badgered her into agreeing to go to the spirit rally dance with him. As Draculaura is not happy with the situation, Frankie asks who her ideal date would be. Draculaura starts describing her ideal guy just as Clawd Wolf leaves a classroom behind her. He and Draculaura nonchalantly fist bump before he walks off, at which point Frankie points out that Clawd is the kind of guy Draculaura just said she wanted. Draculaura is momentarily horrified since Clawd is Clawdeen's brother, but quickly warms up to the idea. However, she notes he would never see her as anything else than his sister's best friend. Frankie replies that she could join the Fear Squad to get his attention and Draculaura accepts. Lastly, Frankie goes to ask Clawdeen if she would want to join. Clawdeen refuses, not wishing to help Cleo, but Frankie points out that she will be affected to. Clawdeen reconsiders her position and relents, accepting to become part of the Fear Squad. Frankie thanks her and, now that they have a good four people on the team, goes to tell Cleo the good news. However, Cleo takes the news as to mean she's still doing well and doesn't have to change. She announces a strict practice schedule, presuming that Frankie informed the new fearleaders of it when she recruited them. As Cleo goes on to declare they'll start at six AM tomorrow, Frankie wonders how she's going to relay it to Draculaura and Clawdeen. Characters Notes References * The webisode's title is a play on "Why We Fight", a series of USAmerican WWII propaganda films. Continuity * In "New Ghoul @ School", Draculaura and Clawdeen were already on the Fear Squad. This webisode further retcons that they never were part of the team either prior to Frankie recruiting them. Milestones * This webisode kicks off Draculaura's and Clawd's relationship, which will develop over the course of Volume 2. Errors * Why did Draculaura say yes to Heath when Heath jeep persisting? If she had just made the simpler choices of ignoring him or telling him "I'm done talking to you", turning around and walking away, it would have been much easier. * When Cleo utters the line "We start at six AM," her blue clothing is drawn too small, leaving part of her bandages exposed. Other * As of this webisode, Clawd Wolf is voiced by Ogie Banks. * Clawd is introduced as Draculaura's ideal boyfriend in the same way another love interest of hers was in "Horrorscope". Category:Volume 2